Legata's Adventure in Trigunland!
by Bloody-Valentine42
Summary: A girl named Legata eats some noodles and is transported to Planet Gunsmoke! Rated PG for language later, and some things I haven't thought of yet... Update... It's over. I'm sorry.
1. Magic Ramen

From the maker of The Random Pointless Fanfic With No Plot Whatsoever 1 and 2, comes an all-new, incredibly stupid, horrifyingly pointless adventure, starring the brand new character, Legata! It's  
  
Legata Goes On An Adventure on Planet Gunsmoke and Blows Stuph Up!!!  
(Oh boy!)  
  
UPDATE (4/28/04) I changed the song. Why? Because I felt like it!!!  
  
_-*[Chapter One: Magic Ramen]*-_  
  
"Legata.... Wake up...."  
  
"Huh...? Are you and angel?"  
  
"NO! I'M YOUR DEMON SISTER FROM THE UNDERWORLD!! NOW WAKE UP AND FIX ME SOME BREAKFAST!!!"  
  
"GAAAH!!!" Legata fell out of the chair she had been sleeping in, her black cat Kuroneko falling to the ground with a loud, plaintive "NYAU!!" She glared up at her sister through a curtain of blue hair, her amber eyes ablaze with fury. "**YOU**...."  
  
"YEEK!!" Her little sister, Lyra, shrieked and scampered off, her blonde hair flying every which-way. After a few minutes, Legata got tired and gave up chasing her with a flamethrower (O_O), trudging to the kitchen to make breakfast.  
  
Legata wasn't your ordinary teen-ager. She was weird, was always hyper, or else she was moody and cranky, but that wasn't why. She was a punk-y kind of girl, not caring what others thought of her. She had blue hair, golden eyes, and usually wore a very old t-shirt that said 'I confuse myself' on it with a pair of baggy black jeans, with holes in the knees, one clumsily mended with needle and thread, which had so many pockets and chains it was almost funny, though if you wanted to live, you wouldn't dare laugh at her when she was in a bad mood.  
  
She listened to Good Charlotte and A Perfect Circle and KoRn. She hated people, but was happiest when with a large group. Her life was full of contradictions, and in the end, it had just driven her nuts.  
  
~*What's for breakfast...hmmn...I could have some old pizza...but the brat wouldn't like that...I could have donuts, but then Lyra would want some, and I'd have to break into my secret stash...I know!! *~  
  
"Ramen!" she cried triumphantly.  
  
"Ramen? You've lost it," Lyra said, shaking her head.  
  
"No! 'Ramen! It's what's for eating!' We're having ramen! And b'sides, if you don't like it, you can go hungry," Legata said, glaring at her. She got out two Maruchan Cuppa Noodle's and plunked them on the counter. She started some water heating, and pulled a clicky-pen out of one pocket of her pants. She started clicking it rapidly, right next to her sister's head.  
  
Eventually, she got bored, and so started clicking the pen at double-speed, maker her little sister's eye twitch. She would have called her mom, had her husband, their father, who had been hauled off to jail, not slaughtered her. She still cried at night, and Legata would rock her to sleep by singing her favorite nursery rhyme, that their mother had made. She had had blue hair and green eyes, and a kind face that you couldn't help but trust.  
  
"Legata? Sing me the song." Lyra said, thinking of her mother.  
  
Legata smiled and set down the pen. Then she picked up her sister and began to sing.  
  
"Sing a song of ages,  
  
The song your mother sang,  
  
And through turn of time's pages,  
  
May you sing it again  
  
Though the road ahead is rough,  
  
And the times ahead seem dark,  
  
Sing your song of hopefulness,  
  
And clear your darkened skies  
  
So sing your song of ages,  
  
The song you heart sing day to day,  
  
And through turn of time's pages,  
  
May you sing it again."  
  
Lyra smiled sleepily. She loved her sister, and she knew that she was loved in return. Legata gently sat her in chair, as she poured water in the noodle cups. Lyra had been just 4 when her mother fell to the ground, blood pouring out of her neck, as her father stood over her, laughing. Legata had been both mother and father for three long years, struggling to pay the bills. They were living off welfare most of the time, and they struggled to etch a living in their dilapidated house.  
  
She set the cuppa noodles in front of her sister, and grabbed two forks. She shoveled noodles into her mouth at top speed. Then suddenly, she disappeared in flash of golden light, her noodles falling to the ground. Lyra screamed, then cried, and ran for the phone, and dialed 9-1-1.  
  
"Hello? My sister is gone!"  
  
To Be Continued!  
~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, how was it? Loved it? Hated it? I know it wasn't very funny, but it's just a start! I won't be too bad later! R&R, pleeeeeeeeeze? 


	2. I'muhhWould you believe Eriks?

Legata Goes to Trigun-land and Blows Stuph Up!!! (Oh boy!)  
  
{A/N: I made up Wolfwood's middle name. If you want to e-mail me with petty corrections, then e-mail me at gotoh@ell.com.}  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
_-[Chapter Two: "I'm...uhhh...Would you believe Eriks?]-_  
  
Legata woke up in the middle of a desert, her head foggy, unable to remember much of anything.  
  
~*Uhhghh...My head...Wha...What happened? Where am I? Oww...My head...No! Must think...Lessee...I was at home in Oakshire...And I was eating noodles with Lyra...then...and then...? I can't remember...Where am I? *~ She thought, blinded by the bright sunlight. ~*Man...I don't think we're in Utah anymore...*~  
  
"Hey Lyra? Where are we? Lyra? Lyra?! LYRA!!" she shrieked, looking wildly around, panicking. "Lyra!! Where are you?! Lyra!! LYRA!!! LYYYYRAAAAAA!!!!! No...no...Lyra...Why am I here? Lyra! Why are you gone? Nooo..." she wailed, getting up and tilting her head to the sky. She then began to run in a random direction, sand flying everywhere. She stumbled, but kept running. After what seemed like hours, she reached the top of a sand dune. She looked around, seeing nothing but sand in all directions. Then she spotted something. She squinted. If she looked really hard, she could make out shapes that looked like buildings. It seemed like...  
  
"A town! All right! Sweet civilization! I wonder how long it'll be until I can get there...Probably a few days...Oh man...I don't have any water...I won't survive! But I've got to go...Or else my remains will be scattered by this harsh desert wind..." She sighed. "It doesn't really matter, though... Who am I talking to?" She set off toward the town, trudging and stumbling in the shifting sands, buffeted by the winds.  
  
*** Vash looked out into the desert sands, wishing he could get out and stretch his legs a bit. He was getting a mite stiff from all the sitting, and Wolfwood smoking right next to him was making him choke.  
  
"Can't you smoke later? You're killing me!" Vash whined, shoving Wolfwood playfully.  
  
"Oh, Vash! I can't stop. If I do, my head'll explode," he replied, giving Vash the puppy dog face.  
  
"Oh no you don't Nicholas Derek Wolfwood! You smush that out right now!"  
  
"No!" "NOW!" Vash yelled, wrestling the cigarette from his grasp, and stomping all over it, a tribal sort of triumphant-ness (Hey! It's 3:52 P.M.! Practically the middle of the night!) on his face. Then he sat down again, and looked out the window. He then gasped, the color draining from his face. "Stop the bus!!" he yelled, rushing to the front of the bus. "Stop!"  
  
"What?" the driver asked flatly, stopping.  
  
"There's someone out there!"  
  
***  
  
Legata groaned, pain shooting through her body as she shifted in the sand.  
  
"Shh...stay still now, girl...don't want to hurt yourself more...Shhhh," a comforting voice said in her ear.  
  
"Lyra...Where are you...no..." she mumbled, sleepily from the depths of her dreams.  
  
"Shhh...It'll be fine...don't worry..." A pair of strong arms picked her up.  
  
***  
  
Lyra was walking away, her blonde hair fanning out behind her.  
  
"No! Lyra! Stop! Stop running!" Legata ran and ran until her legs felt as if they would shatter. She fell to the ground, her lungs feeling as if they would explode, the very air she breathed sandpaper, searing her lungs, as she lay panting, Lyra disappearing into the green mist that swirled all around them. "Lyra! Where are you?"  
  
Suddenly, a monstrous creature loomed over her as she lay helpless, it's glowing green eyes glaring down at her. "No! No! Not me! Stop! NO!!"  
  
Then a beautiful shimmering white creature, made of the hopes and dreams of the innocent, leaped in front of the black creature, made of all the hatred in the universe, the very embodiment of evil. The dark creature quailed in front of the shimmering creature. Retreating into the darkness, the black creature hissed angrily, the harsh desert winds blowing through it's lungs, whipping all around her. The white creature whispered in her ear. "Shh...stay still now, girl...don't want to hurt yourself more...Shhhh..."  
  
"Lyra! No! Where are you?! I can't leave without Lyra! Where is she?"  
  
"Shhh...It'll be fine...don't worry..." A pair of strong arms picked her up, as she began to cry.  
  
***  
  
"LYRA!!" Legata shrieked, jolting awake.  
  
"Shh! You'll wake the dead with your howls, girl! Now lay down! You'll hurt yourself even more! It's a wonder you're still alive! Two ribs broken and a broken arm! Thank god your ribs didn't puncture your organs...the doctor fixed you up nice, but he said you should rest a few days."  
  
"But Lyra! Did you find her?!" Legata demanded, her vision fuzzy, unable to see the person talking to her.  
  
"Who? Lee-rah, did you say? There was no one else..."  
  
"No! Lyra! She has blonde hair! Green eyes! Short, only seven years old! Lyra! -My-sister!"  
  
"There was no one but you."  
  
"No! She must be still in Oakshire..."  
  
"Oakshire? Where's that?"  
  
"Oakshire, Utah. You've never been there, but it's a nice place. A HUGE Oak tree, right in the center or town. Nice and green. Nothing like this desert- y place...Much too dry...Not at ALL like Oakshire."  
  
"What's a Utah? Wait! Rem said that was a state in America. But that was on Earth! Wasn't it? But Earth...! It's uninhabitable! No way is there any Earth now..."  
  
"What?!? Where am I then!?"  
  
"You're in May City. I thought you knew that?"  
  
"No stupid! What PLANET???"  
  
"Planet Gunsmoke. Jeez, must be suffering form severe heatstroke...but doc said you'd be fine..."  
  
"Planet... Wait! Isn't that where Trigun takes place? Shut those blinds!" Legata commanded.  
  
"Ookies."  
  
Once the room was not quite as bright, she could see whom she had been talking to.  
  
"Ohmygod! You! You're...YOU'RE VASH THE STAMPEDE!!!!" she screamed, pointing.  
  
"YEEK! Uh, no I'm not!"  
  
"Then who are you?"  
  
"I'm...uhhh...Would you believe Eriks?"  
  
"A-HA! Vash uses Eriks as a fake name! I KNEW IT!"  
  
~*Hoo-boy...This is gonna be a long day...A loud girl who knows my identity already...*~  
  
"Uh...are you after the reward?"  
  
"What?" Legata looked blank. "Oh! The $$60 billion reward! No. I couldn't turn you in! You rescued me! Now...start explaining where I am and what I should do now that I'm here."  
  
"Erm...internet?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So? Howd'ya like the second installment? It's my first shot at writing Trigun fanfiction...might be a little dry... HEHEHE! A little ~dry~! Get it? They're in a destert? Dry? Eh...nevermind...Read my bio for the disclaimer, mm'kay? 


	3. Yoplait?

Legata Goes On An Adventure And Blows Stuph Up (Oh boy!)  
  
_-[Chapter 3 "Yoplait?"]-_  
  
"Ring around the rosies  
  
Pocket full of posies  
  
Ashes, ashes, we all fall down.  
  
Nursery rhymes are said, verses in my head  
  
Into my childhood they're spoon-fed  
  
Hidden violence revealed, darkness that seems real  
  
Look at the pages that cause all this evil!  
  
One, two, buckle my shoe  
  
Three, four, shut the door  
  
Five, six, pick up sticks  
  
Seven, eight, lay them straight..."  
  
"WOULD YOU STOP SINGING THAT?!?!" Vash screamed in Legata's general direction.  
  
As nice a person as Vash was, even he got tired of listening to KoRn sang for a few hours straight. And, as Legata loved KoRn, that's what had happened. Legata sang, Vash yelled, Legata paused, and then started up again a few seconds later.  
  
"..........."  
  
"Good."  
  
"............ Maybe I'm insane  
  
Walking on a wire  
  
Maybe I'm the same  
  
Nothing to take me higher  
  
Tell me where to start  
  
Think I'm at the end  
  
Right now feeling pain  
  
Make it go away..."  
  
"STOP SINGING!!!" Vash bellowed at Legata, REALLY annoyed this time. Legata finally gave up, and started humming, then elevated it into singing.  
  
"On the road again,  
  
Goin' places that I never been..."  
  
"WHY MEE?"  
  
"Because you're a fathead, Vash. That's why. C'mon, Nicco! Sing with me!"  
  
Wolfwood sniggered, then glared at her at the mention of his new nickname. "Don't call me that."  
  
"Call you what?"  
  
"THAT."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Don't!"  
  
"Don't what?"  
  
"Just don't!"  
  
"Oh, don't call you NICCO??"  
  
Wolfwood cringed. "Yes, that!"  
  
"Oh...What, this? Niiccoo, Niiiicccooooolaaaasss D. Wooollllffffwoooood!" she said in a singsong voice.  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"Nicco, Nicco, Nicco!" Vash sighed. ~*Do they ever stop? *~  
  
"NIIIIIIIIIIICCOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"  
  
"GRRAH!!"  
  
"YEEK!!"  
  
Wolfwood took a flying leap at Legata, and she ran off screaming, Wolfwood hot on her trail. They orbit-chased around Vash a few times, and ran around in squiggly patterns, Legata finally smashing headlong into Vash, and scampering over him, picking him up, then using him as a human shield, shoving him into Wolfwood.  
  
"Gaack! Nicolas...get off me," Vash said, annoyed.  
  
Wolfwood heaved himself up, brushed the sand off himself, and kept walking. He bus had broke down, so they were walking to Vash's new abode, a nice little house, about a mile from town. After a few minutes, Legata got bored, and went back to her old standby: pestering Wolfwood about the Cross Punisher.  
  
"Lemme touch it."  
  
"...No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYY SQUEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZYYYYYYYYY?????"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because! You might set it off!"  
  
Legata sniffled, then gave him the big sad puppy-dog eyes, and then stopped, looking baffled. "Wait, Wolfwood...you died, didn't you?"  
  
"The author decided that all the dead characters are coming back for plot purposes...that and she thinks I'm uber-hot, and she loves Legato to pieces...she's been pampering him benevolently...And it's kinda scary..." Wolfwood shuddered.  
  
Suddenly Bloody_Valentine42 manifested herself in the form of a maroon and silver birch tree and said, "YEP! AND KNIVESY EES GUNNA BE THAIR TOOO!!!" and promptly disappeared in a flash of dark, leaving the trio looking baffled and a little scared.  
  
"O...kay...Who else here thinks that was a little too freaky, even for Bloody?"  
  
Wolfwood and Legata both raised their hands, as a purple fish fell out of the sky and smacked Vash in the head.  
  
"OOPS! SORRY!!" a bellowing voice came from above.  
  
"Great. Now I smell like fish," Vash said, looking disgusted.  
  
Legata poked him the stomach for no reason and giggled insanely, a high- pitched chipmunk laugh.  
  
"...Are all you otherworlders so strange?"  
  
"Yes, my dear Vashy-chan. We're all nutz, and proud of it," Legata said, proudly. "And by the way Bloody, you type at a 4.1 Grade level."  
  
"GOODY," a sarcastic voice came from above.  
  
"MONKEY!" Wolfwood shrieked.  
  
Vash and Legata stared at him. "...It's mongooses, y'know, Nicco."  
  
"Nuh-uh. It's mongeese."  
  
"Mongooses!"  
  
"Mongeese!"  
  
"Mongooses!"  
  
"Mongeese!"  
  
"Mongooses!"  
  
"Mongeese!"  
  
"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP?!?! If you keep talking, we are turning around and going STRAIGHT BACK TO MAY CITY!"  
  
"Hey look! We're here!" Wolfwood said, pointing.  
  
"Erm...Legata, one thing you should know...Knives likes Yoplait and hallucinates...So he worships it..."  
  
"Ummm....Yoplait? I had a bad experience with yogurt...But I still think it's NUMMYFUL!"  
  
"Hoo-boy...Something gives me the feeling that I'm in for months of hardship...and, for some reason, Pink Poodles..."  
  
"Hey look! The Pink Poodle Posse! Quick make a wish!" Legata sqose her eyes shut, then looked over at Wolfwood, and looked disappointed. "Nope."  
  
"...I don't even want to know..." Wolfwood said, walking inside. A cry of "GET OFF THE SHED!" came from inside.  
  
Legata smiled, and ambled inside, and a cry of "LEGA-CHAN!!!" came from inside, accompanied by a terrified scream.  
  
Vash sweat-dropped, and walked inside, with a feeling of foreboding. Turns out, Legata had planned to dump a bucket of kerosene on him and shove him outside...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So? Loved it? Hated it? Thought it was mediocre? GOOD! R&R, and I'll call you all fatheads if you're mean! Watch out for that EMP!  
  
...The chapters' over now.  
  
...Why are you still reading?  
  
...Go away! 


	4. Legato is NICE!

Legata's Magical Adventure in Trigun  
  
-[Chapter Four]-  
  
"We were meant to live for so much more,  
  
Have lost ourselves?  
  
Somewhere we live inside..."  
  
"Legata?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Stop singing that."  
  
"But, Vashy, I like that song!" Legata whined, Vash glaring at her over the book he was reading. They were sitting in the living room of Vash and the other's house, out in the desert, Legata playing video games and Legato making flies fight each other to the death. Knives was trippin' on Yoplait, and Millie and Meryl were off doing something, while Wolfwood was trying to smoke in peace, getting increasingly aggravated with Legata's attempts to make him stop, via a large squirt gun.  
  
"Legata, why do you insist upon annoying us relentlessly?" Vash growled, glaring at her.  
  
Legata gave a loud sniffle and said, "Lyra liked that song..."  
  
To everyone's surprise, Legato appeared out of nowhere with a bowl of chocolate pudding, and handed it to Legata with a fancy spoon. Legata was touched.  
  
"Wha...Thank you, Legato..." And with that she began to shovel down pudding.  
  
Everybody stared at Legato as he walked over his seat and began making flies kill each other.  
  
After a few minutes, Legata snapped, and chucked her spoon at Wolfwood.  
  
After narrowly avoiding Wolfwood's attempts to kill her, she managed to subdue Wolfwood by a hard kick to the shins.  
  
Legato chuckled quietly, smiling at her childishness. Everybody was officially freaked out, since Legato never laughed unless somebody died, and only smiled when he though something was doomed or actually funny. Then he made Wolfwood and Legata levitate slightly, immobilizing them. "Alright, you two, play nice."  
  
Everybody was royally freaked out, and began leaving slowly. Even Knives. But Knives wasn't fast enough. In a flurry of spilled Yoplait and pudding, Legata had managed to acquire Knives' yogurt-y snack.  
  
"Knives, I'm beginning a campaign to get you off this stuff," Legata said, taking away all of Knives Yoplait and destroying it, amidst howls of protest and tears from Knives. Then, she turned and handed him a bowl of marshmallows. Knives tentatively ate, then smiled and began shoveling marshmallows down his food chute.  
  
Then she broke out the Playstation X. After a little while, suddenly a second player appeared. Legata looked over and saw Legato playing videogames in an abandoned chair. After playing a few games, Legato moved over to the couch, next to her. Then he abandoned the controller, and left, looking back at Legata as if inviting her to follow. She got up after pausing it, and followed him.  
  
Authoress' note: You can imagine what happens, right? Legato and Legata, Legato being kind to her, inviting her to follow? Good. So I don't have to write what happens next. Maybe I'll rewrite this chapter with that part included, but maybe not. Depends if I feel like it.

* * *

I know it's short, but it's a bridge chapter. And I've been having acute writer's block. So, read and review! Bon....reading time! 


	5. Legato's PoV

Legata's Adventure in Trigun-land  
  
To throw a wrench in the third-person perspective of this story, I've decided to do something that will most likely confuse and infuriate you: I'm going to re-write chapter 4, and some of the following ones, from people's points of view. It'll be INTERESTING.  
  
-[Chapter 4 – Rewrite – Points of View]-  
  
-Legato's POV-  
  
She was so beautiful, as she sat there. Absentmindedly singing a song from her home-world. It was nice; but Vash, not being a fan of otherworldliness, made her stop. He was so mean to her; Selfish prick.  
  
Nobody had ever known that I knew, but Vash had protested against my being here. He was worried about the girls, and whether I would harm anyone. I had always disliked him, but now I harbored a barely concealed hatred of him. I had heard him and Blood arguing.  
  
Knives was here; but I don't think he had all his brains there. Unscrambled, at the least. He was so vapid sometimes, that I wondered if the battle with Vash had given him a brain-condition or something.  
  
Then there was Meryl; she drank. A lot. She didn't think anyone would find out. I did. I found the empty bottles of vodka and of whiskey... she had had the sense to throw most of the other liquor bottles away, but had missed them in her stupor. I had confronted her, and she had broke down. She tried to stop drinking, but had failed, decreasing the amount of alcohol she consumed; but she still drank. She was gone a lot; maybe it was because of her drinking, maybe because she and Lega never got along well.  
  
Millie was still Millie; vapid sometimes, strong, and iron-willed, yet a little submissive. Goodness, I contradicted myself there.  
  
We had our cat; it was gone much of the time, being an independent animal; Legata loved the beast; I had grown fond of it as well.  
  
And Wolfwood. There was the chain-smoking priest. Blood had loved him; she had never though he should have died; it was too dramatic. Too unexpected. He never got to say good-bye to his love, Millie. So Blood gave herself in to bringing him back; that's why she has a strangely colored eye. And people though she was merely copying Marilyn Manson! No, it is actually a different eye. It's fully functional, yet it marks her as a freak. She made a pact with the devil, to have the eye and to allow Satan to have his way with her. This was to bring all of us together. Once more, we were whole and happy. Wolfwood hadn't changed much; he still smoked and still loved kids.  
  
Legata was so sad, she had remembered her sister who was gone, still in the Other-world. She had said she was from the city of War-Drobe in the land of Spare-Oom, then had laughed her $$ off, and said, "Naw, I'm from Earth." Vash had been bewildered, saying that Earth had become uninhabitable; she had said something about Magic Noodles and "whatnot". I had made a bowl of pudding for just such an occasion, and had given it to her, to cure her sorrow. She had thanked me, confused, then grateful.  
  
Everybody stared at me; I didn't mind. They were always watching.  
  
I payed them no heed, until Lega freaked out and threw the spoon at Wolfwood, after squirting him with her squirt gun several times. He was pretty pissed. She was always trying to get him to stop; it was pretty amusing. Yet, I merely intervened with Wolfwoods attempts to dispatch of her; it scared the others, and so they left quickly. I had waited for us to be alone for so long; but everyone else had always been around. Knives haad no been quick enough; Legata weaned him off yogurt to marshmallows. She had played videogames a while; I had invited her to follow when I left. She followed soon after.  
  
We retired to my bed-chambers; I will not tell of all we did. What I will tell you is: Legato got lucky. 


	6. Otherworldly Lover

-[Chapter 5]-  
  
-{Wolfwood's PoV}-  
  
Legata seemed happier than normal. And it wasn't the Vash style of happiness that concealed a serious demeanor and inner pain, it was genuine happiness. She was humming cheerily, and I saw her dancing about, without a care in the world. It was like Legato had made all her troubles evaporate with his thoughtfulness.  
  
She was so happy. I didn't think she'd ever be happy. It made ME happy that she was happy ... very happy. I was annoyed with her attempts to stop my smoking, yet her childishness drew me to her. I heard that she is the incarnation of Bloody, and Bloody had sacrificed her purity and an exchanged an eye for the devil to bring me back. Bloody was never here any more. It saddened me ... and I had a dream, where Legata and I were talking. She turned into Bloody and said, "Follow your heart, whether you affection may not be returned."  
  
Weird, huh? I had no idea what it meant, and had just dismissed it as a weird dream. Just a weird dream.  
  
-{Vash's PoV}-  
  
Legata was enchanting. Maybe it was the childlike innocence, or the youthful rebelliousness, but I just felt good when I see her. I am the reason she is here with us. I will be the reason she stays. And I promise, she will find a way to bring her sister here.  
  
-{Meryl's PoV}-  
  
Ksdjfh djnmf...Jak Danieelz... sdjkfh enri wiebfg qshd... LEGATA djfhskdjfhb.... (remember the drinking problem in the last chappy?)  
  
-{Millie's PoV}-  
  
Legata was interesting. She was really the only one who understood me, and I, her. Enough on that, let's talk about pie! Pie is-  
  
-{Legato's PoV}-  
  
She lay beside me, beautiful in the fresh-minted light of the morning on this desert planet. She had an out of place pallor about her, that made her exotic, coupled with her strange accent from the Other-world. We had pleased each other last night. It was actually my first time, and I'm sure it was hers too. But we had pleased each other. And it would only get better. I stealthily got out of bed, disturbing her as little as possible. I had scarcely crawled out of bed and down to the kitchen after dressing when I was confronted with a dilemma. Meryl, passed out on the floor. I grinned, and stepped on her, rather than over. I took pleasure in my handiwork, waking her and causing her pain for her reckless drinking.  
  
She rolled over and passed out again. I caused her pain. It wasn't enough to wake her up. I kicked her. Hard. And she woke up. I made sure she was up. Legata had come down the stairs, dancing happily. I kissed her. She was remedied.  
  
"You were everything, everything that I wanted We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it All the memories so close to me just fade away, All this time you were pretendin' So much for my happy endin'," she sang, after we broke apart. She was always singing strange songs. I felt so light when she sang, I never wanted her to stop.  
  
We went to the breakfast room, and I fixed her some nice food. We would be together forever.  
  
-{Legata's PoV}-  
  
I never wanted to stop singing. Just to see his warm smile, I would sing until my voice box ruptured. He was so beautiful to me. I just had this thing about saying and thinking "beautiful" instead of "hot", "cute", or "handsome". He just seemed so pretty.  
  
We ate together. I remembered back to my first time with him. It had been months. We were finding a way to bring Lyra here. And I had an idea. But we needed a book of Occult magick, and Bloody was trying to get one from her friend, Lucifer.  
  
Suddenly, a book thudded down on the table, making my toast lurch, and making me jump, yelling fearfully. It was a rather large book.  
  
"Wha...?" I said, vaguely.  
  
Bloody said that it was a book of magick, fully translated.  
  
I tried. God knows I tried. But I failed. Each time. She never came. I experienced pain. Imagine that everytime you tried to say a specific phrase, such as "Rukamin Lovocantis Minastiz", it felt like your very bones were being shredded from the inside, then the powdered remains being removed while you were still alive, and awake. It was almost like that, but a bit worse. Legato was always there to make my pain subside a bit. I faced the fact I would never see her again. Nobody ever showed up in the ring of evil. Until the one day, when I nearly passed out from pain, I heard the voice.  
  
"Lega'?! What?!"  
  
I looked up, and gasped. It was him. I stood, and walked towards him. And in front of Legato, I embraced my other-worldy lover.

============================== 

Hehehe!! You'll have to wait until next chappy to figger out who the guy is!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA, oh I AM evil! Review! Or else I won't update for a week and 21 days! That's a month, for all you idiets out thare.


	7. I'm Sorry It's Over

A/N: Everyone? I'm so sorry. I can't finish this. It doesn't work with how I'm going. And so, I regret to announce, that LAITL will be discontinued.

For a sense of closure, Legato went on a rampage and killed everyone.

END!


End file.
